Ruben Assassin Rose
by RubenAssassinRose
Summary: I was just an average kid, living a happy life. But one day, 6 years ago, my mother, the great Ruby Rose, was murdered. Leaving my home, I roam Remnent searching for her killer. But after finding some strange cloaks in her wardrobe, I will enter a new stage at life. We work in the dark to serve the light. I am an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Vale; six years ago.

I was sitting in class, drawing a picture of Beacon Academy. I smiled at my work as it showed the school with the name in a banner above the building. The final bell rang for the day and my class started to pack up to go home.

I put my sketchpad and pencils away and followed some of the students out of the class. I was soon walking through the courtyard, heading to the main gate. As I saw that my ride wasn't here, I sat on a nearby bench and started to eat an apple I brought with me.

I waited for another five minutes and no one turned up, all the other students were already gone, so it was just me. Suddenly; I heard the sound of an engine and looked to the gate. I saw a Vale squad car roll into the lot and just shrugged as I pulled out my sketch pad to look at my master piece again. Just then; a shadow was overlooking my picture and I looked up.

I saw a mad in the Vale police uniform looking down at me. He looked to be in his late 40's, with brown hair, turning white in some spots, green eyes and some stubble under his chin. He kneeled down in front of me "Are you Ruben?" he asked me. I nodded and began wondering what he wanted. "I'm Steve, I'm with the Vale police Department. I need you to come with me".

I was confused, either my mum or my aunt were supposed to pick me up "I can't, I'm waiting for my mummy or aunty to pick me up". He looked at me with a sadden look "They won't be picking you up, I'm afraid," he said, making me more confused. "It's urgent that I bring you with me" he said.

I just nodded as I was still thinking 'What did he mean by "they won't be picking you up"?' I followed him to his car and we got in. I put on my seat belt and he began to drive. Soon we arrived at the Vale police station and we got out. I was still wondering as he walked me through to a waiting room. It was small but cosy.

Steve asked me to sit in a chair and wait. I nodded and sat down. He walked through a set of doors and into another room. A minute later, he called for me to walk in. I nodded and stood up and walked over. Steve introduced me to a woman called Dr. Noelani Cunha.

She looked at me with the same expression as she showed me a table with a white sheet over it. I raised an eyebrow as she began to pull it back. My eyes widen with fright and sadness as I saw who was on the table. "M-mummy…?" I said as I saw her eyes shut and her skin turning blue.

"MUMMY!" I shouted as I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, crying. I looked up to see if she moved, but to no avail. I laid my head on her arm and cried more onto it for a long time. Steve placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug and I just cried onto his shoulder.

A few more minutes as we parted from the hug and he pointed to another table with my mums stuff on it. Her satchel, her eyepatch that covered a nasty gash that caused her to go blind in her left eye, several ammo packs, empty shell cases and her scythe, Crescent Rose.

"We finished the autopsy report and we wanted to give these to a member of her family. And I guess that member is you" Steve said to me. I nodded with tears still in my eyes as I looked down to Crescent Rose and I hugged it.

"T-this was m-my mums weapon…s-she loved this thing like I-it was her baby…u-until she had me that is…" I said as I pressed the hidden button and her scythe went into its compact mode. I started to pack my mums stuff as a thought rushed through my head.

Steve asked me if I had any other family members, I said there was my mums ex, but she was busy running her company in Atlas and my aunt was out on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. He nodded and held his hand out to me "You can stay with me until your aunt gets back," he said.

I looked up to him with a blank expression before saying, "I hope you find my mother's killer…" I said before activating my semblance and ran out, leaving rose petals behind "RUBEN!" I heard him yell.

I just ran. No stopping. Just ran.

I arrived at my house and went inside. I locked the door behind me and went upstairs to my room. I grabbed my suitcase that I had under my bed and opened it. I went into my wardrobe and grabbed some clothes, underwear and socks.

I looked to my bed and grabbed a little blue teddy bear I had. I placed him into the case and went into my mother's room.

I opened her wardrobe, saw the safe, and unlocked it. I opened the door to see some Lien cards and Dust crystals. I grabbed a few of the cards and crystals and packed them too.

I moved to her cloaks and packed three of them. I went to grab a forth, but I felt something. It was a hidden handle.

I grabbed it and slid it forwards. Behind it were some strange looking cloaks, they were red with strange designs and a weird looking symbol on them. I shook my head and grabbed two of them. However, before I turned away, I saw two pieces of metal on a small table. I grabbed one of them and lifted it to have a closer look.

They had straps underneath them and little loop on a string at the front. I grabbed the loop, pulled it, and out sprang a blade. It wasn't powered by dust, just a normal silver blade.

I thought about what they were before shaking my head and put them into my case. I saw two pictures, I one I recognized and one I did not.

The first was a picture of a man wearing a white version of one of the strange cloaks I packed. I looked to his hands to see two silver blades, similar to the one I picked up.

I thought about it then turned to the other picture on the table and lifted it up. A sad smile formed as I put that one into the case too. I went down stairs and into the kitchen.

I grabbed some fruit, some cereal bars and biscuits. I packed them in my mum's satchel and looked through the draws to find something.

I found what I was looking for; a piece of paper and a pencil. I began writing on the paper as more tears formed in my eyes, staining the bottom of the paper.

I put it on the table and placed the fruit bowl on the corner to stop it from moving. I grabbed the bags, went to the back door and turned around to the kitchen as a memory of me and my mum baking cookies flashed back.

I turned back and activated my semblance. Soon I was running through the woods as fast as I could while carrying my bags as I heard cop cars behind me.

Steve's POV.

We arrived at the house and began looking around. I went into the kitchen to see the back door open and a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

'I will show myself again when I feel the time is right.'

I looked down and made a fist. I ordered my team to cover this place from top to bottom.

I went to my car and radioed in "It's me…he's gone. He went into the woods behind his house…yeah, I'll keep looking for him…I'm not going to let that happen." I put the radio down and stared into the woods.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Vale; Present day.

It was night time in Vale and most of the local stores and businesses were closing for the night, but some were still open in case of any night time shoppers. One store in particular was still open.

The store was called; "From Dust Till Dawn", a dust store. An elderly man was working behind the counter as he was checking the Lien he had made for the day. He had just counted his twelfth card when the store's front door opened. Walking in were several teens, each wearing baseball caps and ski masks.

They looked around to the containers of dust as the eldest looking boy stepped forward to the shop owner and placed his elbows on the shops counter. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find dust shops open this late, old man?" he asked as one of the boys behind him pointed a hand held machine gun to the shop owner. "P-please…just take my Lien and leave…" he asked, shaking. The teen lifted his hand up "easy, old man, we're not gonna take your cash. Grab the Dust" he ordered and the teens nodded.

One of the teens behind him pulled up a metal boxed and placed it on the counter. He pulled out an empty cylinder, walked over to a red Dust dispenser and connected it. Soon Dust started to empty out into the canister, causing most of the other teens to follow his movement. One of the other thugs opened an empty box in front of the owner "Crystals, burned, uncut" he ordered and the shop keeper complied by grabbing a crystal and placed it into the box.

One of the thugs were about to load another cylinder with light blue dust, but heard muffled music to his left. He looked and saw a figure wearing a red cloak looking at a comic book stand. The thug dropped the canister, grabbed his gun and pointed it at the cloaked figure "You! Hands up!" he stated, but got no reaction.

He walked over to the cloaked figure and pulled their hood down. The figure turned its head to show a teenage boy with red hair, silver eyes and scar on his upper lip as he was listening to headphones. The thug pointed a finger to his own ear and the red head took off his headphones "yes?" the red head asked.

"I said, hands in the air, now!" he said as he pointed the gun to the cloaked boy. The red head knew what was going on but decided to play dumb "are you, robbing me?" he asked. "YES!" came the reply "Ohh" the red head responded.

Next thing the thug knew; he was flying out of the shops door and into the street. The lead teen motioned for another to investigate. The second thug lifted his gun up to the red head "Freeze!" The red head rushed to the thug and launched them both out the window and into the street.

Three more thugs and their leader looked outside the broken window to see their teammates knocked out and the red head slowly stand up. As he stood up, a giant red and black scythed formed in his hands. The leader scowled as the red head turned to face him with a smirk then span the scythe around his arms and dug the front of the blade into the ground before clicking a button on the headphones, stopping the music.

The red heads outfit was strange. Including his cloak, he was wearing a strange leather harness with a black shoulder-pad, a silver strap buckle, dark brown trousers that wrapped around his feet, two black pieces of metal on his forearms and two holsters on his waste with two swords in them. The red head then lifted a hood up that covered his silver eyes.

The leader tilted his head slightly "alright…" he then looked to the three thugs next to him "get him!" they turned to face him and nodded. They ran out of the shop with red swords in their hands and the red head reacted by hand standing on the handle of his scythe and round housed kicked the closest thug in the face, making him go flying into a lamp post.

The boy then pulled his scythe out of the ground and landed on his feet with his scythe behind him. He pulled a trigger on the handle and a shotgun blast sent the back end of the scythe's blade into another thug's stomach and knocked him upwards and into a tree. He then used the momentum to bring the back end down and smashed it onto another's head, knocking him out.

He then pulled the trigger again, launching him away from another thug who opened fire on him. The red head dashed from one side of the street to the other then used another blast to propel him forward and used the scythe's thicker part of the blade to the thug off his feet and into the air. He dug the scythes blade into the ground again and span on the handle.

He then launched himself into the air and used the back end of the scythe to bat him back down to earth. The thug slid across the ground to his boss's feet as the leader looked up to the red head. "I heard about you. You're the red assassin of Vale" he said, making the red head tighten the grip on his scythe.

"And you're James Brudenell, one of Vales crime bosses" said the assassin as he looked up to James's direction. "So, you know me, big deal, I'm the biggest crime boss in this country!" James stated as he lifted his hands to his sides.

The assassin pressed a button on his scythe and it compacted into a red rectangle. He placed it on to his back and cracked his knuckles "if you're 'the biggest crime boss in this county', then you should have no trouble beating the red assassin of Vale in a fist fight, right?" he challenged. The crime boss chuckled "if you insist" he said as he ran up to the assassin.

He tried to throw a haymaker, but the assassin lent backwards to dodge it. The assassin saw his chance and brought his elbow down, right into James's face, knocking him down to the floor. James picked himself up and shook his head "you punk! That was a lucky shot!" he shouted.

The assassin shrugged then brought his hands up in a boxing position and taunted the crime boss. James roared as he rushed to the red head, trying to deck him in the head again, only for the assassin to dodge to the side and punch James square in the jaw, putting him on the floor again. The crime boss tried to stand but the assassin put a foot on his back "stay down, you've had enough" he stated. James tried to stand, but gave up from being too tired.

Sirens went off as the assassin grabbed a rope from behind him and picked up James. He brought him over to his knocked out lackeys and tied them up to a lamppost. He then ran for a ladder, leading to the top of a building. He made it to the top just in time to see three cop cars arrive and six cops got out. He then turned and ran the other direction across the building. He then jumped down from roof top to roof top until he was a good few blocks away. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby, only to see no one around. Once he thought the coast was clear, he jumped down onto the pavement.

He pulled his hood back down and walked down the street to a local bookstore. He walked into the store and started to look around until he found the newspaper stand. He walked over and picked up the latest paper, showing him standing on top of a building as a police helicopter's spotlight showed his figure.

He walked over to a chair and began reading the article, but felt someone staring at him. He lifted his head up and his eyes widen as he saw a woman with whitish-blue hair, light blue eyes wearing a formal business suit with the symbol of the Schnee Dust Co. on the arm. She dropped her shopping and stared straight at the red head with widened eyes "R-ruben?..." she asked. "Weiss?" he responded.

End of chapter two.


End file.
